


I Know You

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kyoshi Warriors - Freeform, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When Suki plans to break into a Fire Nation prison, you have some doubts.Request: "37 from prompt list1 with suki x female reader" (Prompt "You're right...")
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Suki (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I Know You

Your back hit the ground with a loud thud. The enemy was closing in on all sides and your fan was halfway across the room. Glancing around, you did a quick mental calculation and decided the odds were on your side. Kicking upward into a backflip, you knocked over the closest soldier and made your way towards your weapon.

“Stop!” Suki called out. Everyone froze, wondering why she interrupted the training exercise. “Aang, you need to take notes. That was a great example of quick thinking in a risky situation.”

You smiled smugly at the compliment. “That’s not fair,” Aang protested. “You only complimented her because she’s your girlfriend.” 

Smirking, you replied, “Oh, so just like you always compliment Katara?”

He blushed and stuttered out, “What? No, Katara isn’t my girlfriend.”

Laughing, Toph interjected, “Sure. Whatever you say, Twinkletoes.”

Picking up your fan, you went to grab a drink of water. The sun was low in the sky, and you could hear nocturnal animals waking up in the nearby woods.

Suki walked over to you, pulling you aside from the group. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Nodding, you answered quickly, “Of course.” Internally, you felt an unexplainable wave of nervousness wash over you. Something felt off. “What is it?”

“I’m going away for a few days, I need you to train Aang while I’m gone.”

“Wait, what do you mean you’re going away for a few days? Suki, you aren’t thinking-”

She cut you off, “The other girls need my help. I can’t just abandon them.”

“So you’re going to abandon us?”

“No, I’m not abandoning you. I’ll be back once I break them out. Zuko told me where they’re most likely being held.”

“You can’t go alone. I know you’re strong enough to handle it but if something goes wrong,” you glanced down, shaking your head, “we couldn’t handle that loss. I couldn’t handle that loss.”

“ _You’re right…,”_ she sighed. “I just don’t want to drag you into a dangerous situation. I can’t lose you either.”

You shook your head, laughing wryly, “We’re literally travelling with the Avatar. It can’t get much more dangerous than that.”

Suki nodded, “I suppose so. It’s getting late now, we can head out in the morning. I’m going to go get some sleep.” Placing a quick kiss on your cheek, she headed back to her tent. 

You knew her too well to believe that was the end of the matter. There was no way she would agree to take you or the others to the prison with her. Looking around, you tried to come up with a plan. Her only way out was on Appa, so you’d need to get to him first.

Thinking quickly, you decided to immediately sneak over to where Appa was resting. There was no telling when Suki would decide to leave. Tiptoeing, you crossed the open field, hoping no one would get out of their tents. A twig cracked under your foot and you cringed. Freezing, you glanced around and made sure you were still alone.

After what felt like ages you reached Appa and breathed a sigh of relief. The sky bison blinked at you sleepily and you shushed him. Climbing silently into his saddle, you knew you made it in time. Suki was still in her tent, and the others were none the wiser. Your plan was going perfectly. 

The moon was now fully in the sky, and a cold night wind whipped around. Shivering, you tugged your knees close to your chest. So maybe you hadn’t thought it through entirely. But that didn’t ruin your plan, you decided. Being cold would just keep you alert until Suki inevitably arrived. 

However, as the night dragged on, there was no sign of Suki sneaking off. Your breath came out in puffs as you shook your head. Maybe you didn’t know your own girlfriend as well as you thought you did. 

But only a moment later, Suki emerged from her tent carrying a bag. She looked around warily, and once she was sure no one was following, she ran over to Appa. As she climbed up, you smiled slightly. It was so like her to want to put everyone else’s safety first, but not worry about her own.

“Hey Suki,” you said, “I thought we were waiting until the morning to leave?”

“What are you doing here,” she questioned quietly. 

Smirking, you answered. “Couldn’t I ask you the same question?”

“I was just putting supplies here for the morning.” 

“Right, supplies enough for one person. Suki, I’ve been dating you for how long now? I know you well enough to know you’d sneak off. Please don’t lie to me.”

She looked down, “Alright, you caught me. I can’t let you put yourself in harm’s way. Yes, we’re fighting a war, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to throw yourself into danger.”

“And the same thing applies to you! Ever since you broke out of Boiling Rock the Fire Nation has been searching for you. To go now would be to walk right into their clutches. They expect you to try and break out your friends.” You placed your hand on her shoulder, “I know how much the Kyoshi Warriors mean to you, but think this through. Would they want you to endanger yourself by rescuing them?”

“I know, it just hurts to know that there’s nothing else I can do. If I don’t try this, they’re stuck in prison.”

“No,” you corrected, “when we win this war, and I know we will, they’ll be freed. But until then, the best thing you can do for them is fight. They’re strong, just like you. You taught them well, Suki. Have some confidence in them.”

“Thank you,” she replied, pulling you into a hug. “You’re always able to talk common sense into me, even when no one else can.”

“Hey, you responded with a chuckle, “I’m just being a good girlfriend.” 

She smiled before pressing a kiss to your lips, “Yes, you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a total of 5 hours of sleep in the last day, so sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
